


【盾铁】Tony·Stark的香体喷雾

by AsphyxiaX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: 一天美国队长询问蚁人第一次拿宇宙魔方失败的细节，蚁人说钢铁侠的胸香香的。所以美国队长打算找钢铁侠好好谈谈。





	【盾铁】Tony·Stark的香体喷雾

　　++++  
　　“然后他就让我把他的反应堆搞出一点小意外，他保证了他不会死，我就从他胡子下荡进去趴在他胸口的反应堆边缘，他很好闻的，你知道，就是那种——”  
　　“等一下，他闻起来？”  
　　美国队长刻板而不可动摇地皱起了眉。  
　　Scott拿着玉米卷，嘴里嚼着同样的东西点了点头:“对，他的胸闻起来香香的，很好闻，然后他说他常备有香体喷雾。”  
　　美国队长陷入沉思。  
　　++++  
　　钢铁侠不知道事情为什么会变成现在这个样子。  
　　他本来洗完澡，准备在自己的房间里好好放松放松——你知道的，做点什么——但他不知道怎么解决突然出现在自己床上的美国队长。  
　　“告诉我，你突然出现在我床上不是准备来让我给你修盾牌的。”  
　　Steve一言不发，只是一副“Tony我们需要谈谈”的表情。  
　　Tony的面色奇怪起来。  
　　“还是说发生了什么事，Cap ？”  
　　金发男人摇了摇头，站起身，上前几步把身上尚且带着水汽热度的棕发男人搂在怀中，在他耳边轻轻吸了一口气。  
　　Tony不知道他在干什么，但是他那张嘴永远不会闭上。  
　　“怎么了，摩小根又把你的盾牌偷走拿去滑着玩了？这个小坏蛋。又或者是Clint炸了厨房？他总是这样，你知道。Nat跟我抱怨了很多次你的翘臀比她的还引人注目，她说的是对的，你应该接受这个，谁不喜欢美国队长性感又迷人的屁股——”  
　　“噢Tony，不，不。”  
　　Steve痛苦地把脸往下压了压，抬起头诚恳又复杂地看了他一样，而后弯下腰轻轻把脸埋进Tony结实的胸前——  
　　“就…”  
　　金发男人手紧了手臂，他控制着力量不让Tony逃开的同时，低着头，弯着腰，在小个子棕发男人的胸前再次狠狠地吸了一口气。  
　　Tony一边疑惑一边翻了个白眼。  
　　“这里可不比女人，如果你非要这样做的话只会让我以为你需要一个女人而不是伟大富有的天才Tony·Stark.”  
　　“你让他钻进你的衣服里，你还让他动你的反应堆。”  
　　“什么？”Tony卡顿了一下，又反应过来，“噢，是的，你是说Scott，是的，情况所迫，甜心。”  
　　“你让他直接整个人贴在你的胸前——老天，我不该这样说——但是他说你的胸闻起来很香。“  
　　“是的是的，因为我经常用那该死的香体喷雾，所以你可以放开我了吗？”  
　　“不。”  
　　金发男人看起来不那么开心，只是用一个不大舒服的姿势紧紧地圈着Tony。  
　　Tony又翻了个白眼，然后狠狠地、用尽他的全身所有的力气给了眼前这个不停冒酸气的大男孩一个窒息的拥抱。  
　　“真不知道你有什么好担心的。”  
　　Steve只是把他整个人抱在怀里，呼吸着他身边空气，不说话。  
　　“我愿意让Scott做这些事的原因你该死的一清二楚，难道我还会让他像你一样把我的胸咬得乱七八糟吗？你就是想让我哄你对吗你这个粘人精，你可接近一百岁了Steve，我不知道原来你和摩小根一样大。”  
　　美国队长当然没有那么严重地吃醋生气或者粘人什么的，好吧，也许对着Tony的话的确有一点，但那不是重点。  
　　“我们不该讨论这个……”  
　　那双清澈的蓝色眼睛看向Tony。  
　　“所以它在哪儿？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“香体喷雾。”  
　　“……？”  
　　++++  
　　Steve·天杀的该死的操他的·Rogers。  
　　操。  
　　Tony趴在床上，忍受着冰凉的润滑液滴在他背上、臀瓣，把他的腿根搞得黏黏糊糊的感觉。  
　　最可恶的当然不是这个，得了吧，和美国队长的性爱每一场都是无与伦比的——但和这个，他不知道能怎么形容。  
　　被自己的香体喷雾操到射得一塌糊涂可不是Tony·Stark能够想象的事情。  
　　“拿出去！”  
　　“不，Tony。”  
　　“操！操你的Steve·Rogers！”  
　　Tony想把自己上半身撑起来，却没来得及，身后的人亲了亲他的肩胛，握着他的一条腿拉开，扶着Tony的胯把它抬得更高。  
　　他毫不留情地捏着那个长圆柱形的东西，微微用了点力气，将瓶身推到了更深的地方。  
　　“呜——！”  
　　香体喷雾的瓶身被设计成了适合抓握的带一点弧度的螺旋状——这要了Tony的命，那个圆润冰凉的瓶盖抵在了他前列腺的后外侧尽职尽责地碾压着那块让人发疯的地方，他的阴茎可怜地往下淌着水，却始终将到未到，这太折磨人了。  
　　他的腿根颤抖着，不时发出短促压抑的呻吟。  
　　Steve看着他渐渐染成粉色的耳尖，猜测着瓶身大概进到了哪种程度，不由得挂上一个笑。  
　　“这就是你常备的，Tony？我的建议是不要再继续用了，毕竟我可不想让别的什么人喜欢上你的味道，尤其还是在胸上。”  
　　小胡子的男人偏着头没什么力气地看了他一眼:“Mr. Rogers，你那该死的四倍占有欲就没有一个假期吗？”  
　　Steve凑上去亲了亲他:“当然没有，对你，没有。”  
　　“不，Steve、上帝——”  
　　喷雾的瓶子被慢慢地抽出体内，带出一丝粘稠温热的肠液，突然空虚的肉穴失去了可以含住的东西不住收缩着，发出细微的水声。  
　　沾满了亮晶晶黏糊糊液体的香体喷雾落到床单上，洇湿了一小片痕迹，Tony看着它，不知道谁更绝望。  
　　Tony抖着腿根子哽咽着喘了口气，还没来得及从被操到一半的心情里解放出来，接着被人吻得一窒。  
　　硬热的东西代替了刚刚沾满了他肠液的瓶子，抵在那个尚且柔软的穴口，野蛮地一寸一寸操进来，操透了他。  
　　毫无间隙的契合让他灵魂都在战栗，Tony小声地吸了一口气了，整个人趴在了床上，而那根在他身体里该死的星条老二似乎从来没有把适应期三个字放在心上。  
　　Steve的汗水落在他脊背上。  
　　“换成浑身上下都是我的味道怎么样？”  
　　++++  
　　Tony到厨房时，蚁人正在和神清气爽的美国队长聊着天。  
　　“嘿，今天你起床起晚了，午餐都已经被Banner解决了。说起来昨天开始就没见到你，你知道Captain问起我你的香体喷雾——”  
　　“停！就，别提这个。”  
　　Tony绝望地闭了闭眼，看着Scott的蜜色眼睛里充斥着难以言喻的痛苦，Steve倒了一杯牛奶递到他手里。  
　　钢铁侠冷静地接过牛奶。  
　　“——Friday，做你该做的，把所有香体喷雾都丢掉。”  
　　“是的，Boss.”  
　　小个子的棕发男人晃晃悠悠地下楼去了，Scott不明所以地向金发男人投去疑惑的目光。  
　　“他怎么了？”  
　　后者笑了笑，没说话。  
　　Scott刚想说话，美国队长就示意了一下，跟着下了楼。  
　　早知道美国队长的身姿矫健，而碰巧他嗅觉一直不错，这意味着当他经过Scott的时候，蚁人不可避免地闻到了他身上淡淡的、温暖的味道。  
　　蚁人顿了顿。  
　　“——我的老天。”  
　　他俩今天闻起来一模一样。  
　　Scott为了未知的剧情浑身打了个激灵。  
　　++++  
　　


End file.
